


Not Her Dirty Little Secret

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly it's loads of sex, Kitchen Sex, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, female pleasure, lots of smut, smutty claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: Pansy loves both men equally, and she couldn't imagine not sharing her life with them, with all the advantages and jealous moments it entailed. If only society was more welcoming towards different lifestyles...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	1. You Mean The One On The Table?

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely piece was written for _glitter_pink_.
> 
> It was a nice challenge to write those three characters together, incorporating as many tropes and requests from the original assignment as I could... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3
> 
> Last but not least: Many many thanks to all the people giving me feedback, and especially to _MusicLover19_ for jumping in as beta reader! Mwah! Love you all!

It was a Thursday evening and the sun hanging low over the horizon as Pansy was focused on kneading the dough for what she hoped might be the newest addition to the assortment of her little Artisan bakery.

Opening the little Artisan bakery had been a tough fight, as the Ministry had had her jump through so many hoops to meet their requirements before she had even been able to look for available premises, and they still had a close eye on her business.

She wasn't the only Slytherin who had struggled to build an existence after the War, and she did call herself lucky that her little bakery had become a success. That society's Golden Girl, Granger, regularly placed orders for events surely helped, although she would only begrudgingly admit it.

So, the new recipe was part of Hermione's latest order for the upcoming Beltane feast; according to the notes next to the old recipe parchment, it was supposed to be a fertility bread specially made for the holiday.

So, here she was, digging her wrists and fingers in the dough in order to turn it into a smooth, slightly sweetened mass before it could rest for a bit.

“I thought we agreed that we don't bring work home?”

Pansy startled at the male voice coming from the kitchen door, but she immediately curled her lips into a warm smile when she saw who had interrupted her.

Theo.

As always, he leaned against the doorframe, one hand in his trouser pocket while opening the top buttons of his shirt revealing just a hint of his clavicles, one of her favourite spots to tease him with. Although, it had been a while since she last drove him wild with nibbling that spot.

“Oh, you boys never mind devouring anything I make...” She placed the dough in the bowl next to her on the table. “I'm just trying out a new recipe for Beltane, a fertility bread.”

“Let me guess, Granger has placed another order?” Theo entered the room, joining her at the table where he couldn't resist stealing some of the dough to have a taste. He stood behind her, one hand on her waist as he licked the dough from his finger, ignoring her attempts of scoffing at him.

“I hate when you do that.” She nudged him in his ribs and then placed a towel over the dough to let it rest. “I'm trying to figure out the right amount of fertility potion I need to add for it to work as it should...”

Wrapping his arm around her waist now, he nuzzled her neck; a small moan escaped her as he expertly nibbled that sweet spot. “You talking about fertility makes me imagine how it would feel to fill you up–”

“Theo, please.” Pansy didn't like how weak her protest was because she simply couldn't resist his wicked tongue. “Draco said he had plans for tonight. And you know what that means... I-I need to...”

The hand on her stomach stopped moving, even though he had started to sneak underneath her lounge top. His sigh barely covered the small, disapproving growl that escaped him. “It's the third time this month that you’ve attended an event with him... We haven't been out together once this month–”

“Yes, I know.” Now Pansy sighed as well and reached for the hand on her stomach. Scheduling their time together was always difficult, between her bakery, their jobs, and their remaining social obligations; sometimes it simply wasn't possible to give them both the same attention. “But that doesn't mean I love you any less, okay?”

“I just miss this.” He sneaked his hand under her top to caress the underside of her breasts, even giving them a gentle squeeze. “Wish you'd stay home tonight.”

She hummed at the soft kisses he trailed along her neck and shoulder, and she leaned into his frame. “I wish I could stay home too... But you know we need to make a good impression.”

With another sigh, he leaned his chin on her shoulder while he let his hand wander further up her breasts, sneakily avoiding the nipple area. “I know. And you need the exposure for your shop.”

She nodded, biting her lip at the touch. To keep him going, she moved her hips to gently grind into his. “I do have some time until I need to get ready. Just let me put the–”

Theo surprised her with pressing her against the table just as he took hold of her breast, squeezing it eagerly; with his other hand, he pressed her against his frame and nuzzled her neck. “No bra...”

For a moment, Pansy just enjoyed the feeling of his touches and the eagerness with which he pressed his groin against her, rubbing his cock against her arse cheeks. He was already hard for her, with moans vibrating against the skin on her shoulder with each thrust; an enticing jolt ran through her body at such apparent desire.

She loved his cock, but even more so maybe that he always took care to make her come as well; sometimes it was just a small orgasm, and sometimes it was a shattering one, making her forget everything else around her.

“Theo, I-I still have dough on my fingers,” she finally said with a sigh, just as his second hand found its way underneath her top, sending another shiver through her body. “And the bowl...”

However, he ignored her words and, instead, removed his hand from underneath her shirt, only to reach for hers to lift it up and bring it to his lips. He let out a small moan of pleasure as he sucked on her index finger, licking up all the remaining dough.

Pansy let him continue with all fingers on the hand he had in his grasp; with the other hand, she searched for her wand that had to be on the table somewhere. Moments later, she managed to get hold of it. With all that fertility potion used for the bread, she better made sure to use the Contraception Spell before they went any further.

She had to cast it twice, as his damn fingers on her breasts distracted her, slapping and brushing over them until she was whimpering at the slightest brush. Gods, if only he’d add his tongue!

By now, she had forgotten her plans with Draco who wouldn't be home for at least another couple of hours; all she wanted now was Theo's lips on her breasts, and possibly his cock inside her, thrusting hard and deep.

So, before he could reach for her other hand that was still covered in dough, she turned around and caught him in a heated kiss. With her cleaned hand, she fumbled pulling his buttoned shirt from his trousers to get access to the skin underneath.

She loved the scent, that hint of musk and tanginess, and she wanted it right now. Wanted to feel his skin on hers, feel the heat between them.

Seconds later, he pushed her up onto the table without breaking the kiss. A deep moan escaped him when she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to grind deeper against her. He only broke their kiss to pull her top over her head which gave him free access to her breasts.

Pansy breathed heavily, leaning back on her arms as he took in her form for a second. His eyes had darkened with the growing desire, and the bulge in his trousers was more than prominent. With a teasing smirk, she carefully circled her nipples with the hand that still had some dough clinging to it before licking it clean.

She leaned her head back as he started to suck and and nibble her nipples, teasing them with his wicked tongue until they were hard and fucking sensitive. She whimpered needily every time he licked them or ran his thumb over them. But the most wicked thing was him pulling them between his teeth or fingers; it made her fucking lose her mind and moan out loud.

Fuck Circe, she hated the clothes they were still wearing, because by now, she was fucking aching for his cock, feeling her labia pulse and soak her panties. So, with one hand, she started fumbling his trousers open, but he had to wear those with the damn irritating button which could only be opened with two hands.

“Wait,” he murmured against the skin of her breast and pushed her hand away to open his trousers and push it down, revealing a pair of pants stained with precum.

Biting her lip, she leaned forward to run her palm over his groin, along the shaft of his hardened cock down to his balls; she gently pressed against the spot in between, only to hear him moan needily.

In return, he reached between her thighs, stroking over the layers of clothing that still covered her labia; his fingers left a darkened and wet trail. “Fuck...”

Pansy loved the husk in his voice, but more so how he pressed his fingers deeper between her labia, and with it the soaked panties; she ground against his fingers as good as she could to increase the delicious friction. She was briefly disappointed when he removed his hand, only to be surprised by him kneeling down and impatiently tug at her slacks and panties; she barely had the time to lift her hips for him and spread her legs before he ran his thumb over her labia, appreciating the trimmed view.

“Fuck, you're dripping...” And with a hungry moan, he delved between her labia, devouring every drop, sucking her clit, and teasing her entrance until she was a moaning mess.

Ever since they had started fooling around back in Hogwarts, he had always been eager to kneel down and eat her out, from the first awkward attempts to his now cunning tongue. Some of her best orgasms had been from him eating her out like this.

Leaning on one arm, she dug into his hair and fisted it, pushing him further in, needing more. She gasped when he pushed a finger inside but then threw her head back at the additional sensation. “Damn, yes! More!”

But instead of adding another finger, Theo suddenly stopped and pulled his face away, lips and nose full of her juices. Running his hands over her thighs until he reached her hips, he rose to his feet. He didn't even give her a chance to pout, as he had her turned within moments, so that she came to lay on her stomach, breasts pressed into the table, and her legs spread.

Pansy only barely managed to move the bowl with the dough away, although it swayed for a moment until it came to stand dangerously close to the edge. She wiggled her hips in anticipation, impatient for him to finally enter her.

“Damn, your arse is still the best, Pans.” He slapped her cheeks, only to gently stroke over skin. “Makes me want to come all over it.”

She whimpered when he slapped her arse cheeks again; it turned into a needy moan when his fingers brushed over her hole and further down between her labia. “Please.”

To her relief, she heard him remove his pants, smiling at the small groan that escaped him as he pulled them over his hard cock that must be aching to spring free by now. She bit her tongue when he separated her arse cheeks, teasing her with the tip of his cock. He let it delve between her labia until he was coated with her juice.

“You're a fucking tease, Theo. Just fuck me already!”

“Needing my cock that much?” He spread her arse cheeks again, pushing the tip of his cock inside. “Tell me.”

“Y-Yes.” She held her breath and tried to push against him to have more of his cock enter her. More of that deliciously thick cock that always filled her out so well.

The grip on her hip grew stronger, enough to likely leave bruises. Yet, he didn't push in further. “How much?”

“Theo, please,” she begged, moving her hips again to increase the friction. “You haven't fucked me in a month, so just fucking take me already. Spill in me. I-I want it.”

“Fuck,” he husked and pulled out. “Fuck, fuck...”

“What happened? Did you–?” Pansy pushed herself up to see what Theo was doing, but she was immediately pushed back into her previous position, with his hand remaining on her back.

But fuck Circe, he finally entered her with a single thrust, hard enough to make the table move. All she could do now was holding on to the table and let him take her. His pace was fast and desperate, pushing her upwards with each thrust.

It was so good.

“So good, so good, so good...” He kept murmung those words with each thrust. “I'm going to come soon...”

“Yes!” Pansy was now close to her own orgasm, with the familiar warmth building up in her abdomen. “More!”

“Oh fuck, yes!” With a grunt, Theo reached his orgasm and spilled everything he had in her in several deep thrusts before he stood still. Neither of them noticed the bowl falling off the table, making a mess on the floor.

“Don't stop!” Pansy was now so damn close to her own orgasm, she would kill him if he now pulled out. To her delight, he resumed his moves after a few deep breaths and murmured exclamations.

“Damn, that was good.” Still moving, he leaned over her to cover the skin he could reach with kisses while one of his hands sneaked around her waist to reach her clit.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes...” It was so damn close, she could feel her skin tingle and her muscles tense up.

“Come for me, Pans–”

“Need it—OH FUCK YES!” Her orgasm finally came just as he added more pressure to her clit; it was sheer bliss after the endless teasing, letting it take over for a moment.

“You'll always be the best fuck, Pans,” he said moments later as he finally pulled out. “That's what I love about you, you know that?”

She nodded and sighed contentedly, still floating on her after-orgasm high. “You're a pretty good fuck too.” Knowing that he was still looking at her vulva, as he was very gently separating her labia to see her freshly fucked vagina, she willed her muscles to push his load out. Both men loved to see it run out and down her legs after a fuck.

“No, no. Keep it in.” He pressed his hand against her vagina, pushing a finger in to keep the load from leaving. “Please.”

“Theo, what are–?” She gasped as she felt him cast a little spell that kept it inside. “THEO!”

“Let me at least have that tonight,” he replied, leaning down for a kiss on her shoulder. “It would be nice to know you still have it inside while out with him.”

“Theo...” She sighed at his words but let him finish the spell.

“Plus, I know he actually likes it too. I mean, remember last time we all three fucked? He almost came at the idea of getting sloppy seconds... But I'll remove it again if you want me to.”

“Yeah, that was a great night...” With a groan, she lifted herself off the table, chuckling at the flour and small pieces of dough sticking to her skin. “I was just surprised, that's all.”

“You're gorgeous, you know that?” Gently, he helped her brush off the flour, careful not to tickle the still overly sensitive spots.

She could feel her cheeks redden ever so slightly, after-sex compliments were always the best ones. “Thanks.”

Finished, he stood in front of her, gently framing her face with his hands. “I mean it.” And with that, he pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

She broke off a few seconds later with a sigh. “I really need to get ready now. Could you place the dough in the fridge for me?”

He nodded with a warm smile and glanced behind her. “Well, the one that was on the table?”

“Yes–”

“I think we were a bit too rough for it...”

“What?” Pansy turned around and sighed when she saw that the bowl containing the dough had fallen off the table. “Ugh. Now I can start again...”

“Pans, go get ready. I'll clean the kitchen for you.”

“You really don't have to.” She kissed his cheek, getting a taste of her juices as there were still some remnants clinging to his skin. “But what about we go to that show tomorrow evening? The one you mentioned earlier this week? Just the two of us?”

“That would be nice.”


	2. Where's The Zip?

The evening grew late and Pansy was glad that the charity event she and Draco attended to make a good impression was soon over. Her feet were killing her, and she just wanted to get out of her dress that was now pricking her in several spots, even though it looked like a dream.

Right now, she was glad to be sitting at one of the few tables in the corner and just watching the others. There was only so much small talk she could endure with those society ladies, and only so many dances she could endure in her shoes, even though Draco was a great leading man on the floor. So, with a sigh, she pushed her glass away to put her head in her hands.

The move, however, reminded her of the little spell Theo had put in place earlier, as it felt like a plug that teased her whenever she changed position. She let out a small purr at the enticing jolt running down her spine in response to the sensation.

Draco sat right next to her, one hand around her waist and his opened bow tie hanging loosely around his neck. “You look exhausted...”

“My legs feel sore. Too much dancing in those shoes.” She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feel of his fingers leaving a soft trail on the bare skin on her back; whenever he reached her neck, he also dug into her hair, combing the short strands and thus gently pulling it each time.

“And you had some fun with Theo in the kitchen. I'm surprised you can still walk...”

With a sigh that she covered with a smile, she turned her head to look at Draco who ran his hand now through her hair mostly, messing it up and leaving an enticing trail on her scalp. “Yeah... He was a bit jealous that we spend so much time together without him.”

He nodded. “He's always been jealous–”

“Draco, please. We do treat him like a dirty secret...”

He stopped his caresses, although he didn't remove his hand; he searched her face for a moment, his own expression guarded. Then he leaned closer with a sigh. “I'm just not sure it's a good idea to go public with our relationship... You've seen the recent columns in the Prophet about the younger Greengrass sister. And she was just on a date with that redhead Seeker.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but then shrugged. “Still... We need to figure something out.”

“Just not tonight, okay? I rather continue this...” With a teasing smile, he leaned close enough to kiss her, coaxing her with gentle demand to part her lips; meanwhile, he fisted her hair, making her scalp prickle from the pull.

  
  


Not long after, they made it back home. Draco was waiting impatiently in front of their Floo exit when she arrived; he was unbuttoning his shirt, the suit jacket and the bow tie already carelessly thrown onto the armchair in the corner.

With a smirk, she approached him and then stopped him from opening his shirt any further, mostly because she loved uncovering that pale skin of his, kissing and caressing his scars.

She carefully pushed the already opened parts of the shirt apart and placed a first kiss on his chest, inhaling some of his enticing scent while she continued to open the last few buttons. “Hmm... you used that aftershave I love so much.”

He started working on the back of her dress, trying to find the zip to open it, but he gave up after a few seconds and instead dug into her hair to tilt her head upwards. His kiss was possessive this time, claiming her mouth with need.

Pansy responded in kind, her hands wandering down from his chest to his waist to pull the rest of his shirt out of his suit trousers to get access to more skin. His moans vibrated into their kiss as she teased him along the seam of his trousers, her nails leaving superficial scratches all over.

However, his belt proved to be annoyingly obstinate, and she was more than inclined to just Vanish it. It wouldn't be the first belt either that she disposed of that way in an eager moment.

“Don't you dare,” he murmured between kisses, chuckling as he let go of her head to help her with the belt. “I can't wait to have your hands on my cock.”

“And I can't wait to get out of that dress.” And slipping her hand inside his trousers to palm his groin, she claimed his lips once more. She could feel his cock harden as she rubbed over it, repeatedly teasing the tip with her thumb. It was such a glorious feeling to know she had such an impact on both men, that she drove them mad with her curves and her wicked tongue.

Panting heavily, Draco finally broke off the kiss, his eyes darkened by his apparent desire. “Damn, I need to get you out of this damn dress–”

“Don't you dare Vanish it!” she replied with a mock glare but then broke out in a grin just as she ran her thumb over the tip of his cock again; seeing him bite his lip and take a deep breath was delicious.

“It would have been the fastest way.” Instead, he grabbed her hips tightly and closed his eyes to concentrate.

She didn't have a chance to ask what he was doing, because moments later, he had Apparated them upstairs into his room. After a second to re-orientate himself, he pulled her towards the bed. “Now where's that fucking zip?”

“Draco, wait!” She gently pushed against his chest so that he made a step back before she searched for that small pocket between the layers of her dress to find her wand. “It's a spell.”

And with a single wave of her wand, her dress loosened and slid down her body, revealing her naked form; only a pair of those next-to-nothing blackthongs remained. She placed one hand on her hips and playfully pointed her wand at him with the other, placing it under his chin to tilt his head up.

Fuck Circe, he couldn't take his eyes off her naked figure, running his tongue repeatedly over his lips. It made her feel so powerful.

After a few more seconds, Draco reached for her wand hand and pulled her closer for another heated kiss. Hungrily claiming her lips, he pushed her onto his bed, placed between her legs.

His hands were all over her body, leaving a prickling trail on her skin wherever he touched her. In addition, he ground his hips against hers, desperate for friction.

Pansy ran her hands all over his back, up to his shoulders to get that damn shirt off him, but he was too invested in her body to move his arms for her. So, she placed her hands as low on his arse as she could, slipping beneath his briefs and tease him.

He moaned in response, a low, needy sound, and ground harder into her.

She moved her hand to his front, running her fingers over his cock, enticed by the hardness she could feel. He stood still as she wrapped her fingers around it to rub it, running her nails along, careful not to scratch him.

“Fuck,” he panted into her neck. “I missed that.”

His position gave her the chance to rub him along the whole length of his cock, using his precome as lube. The moans were so deliciously needy, so she kept teasing him. “The last time was only days ago, my dear.”

Then he reached for her hand around his cock to stop her, and resumed his kisses along her neck, wandering further down her cleavage, fondling her breasts with abandon.

Now it was Pansy who couldn't hold back her moans as he sucked and licked her nipples, adding gentle bites that drove her crazy. “Damn, yes!”

He used his free hand to pull her thongs down as far as he could to get full access to her vulva and delve in; he used his thumb to play with her clit while he used the rest of his fingers to tease her entrance. However, he removed his fingers when he noticed the resistance that stopped him from pushing in. “I thought you weren't on–”

Taking a breath, she shook her head. “That was Theo...”

A devious smile lit up his face, and there was his tongue again, running excitedly over his lips. To her dismay, he removed his hand from her labia and licked his fingers clean. Only seconds later, he kneeled in front of her, groaning from the restraint, and pushed her legs further apart before running his tongue over the glistening lips in front of him.

“Fuck yes, Draco! I missed THAT!” She fisted the sheet where she could reach it and let her body take over, trying not to push against his face too much, but it was hard as he had such a wickedly expert tongue that teased her clit until she saw stars from the gentlest touch.

Her orgasm started to build up in her abdomen; first waves of pleasure ran through her, and she wouldn't have minded if he made her come this way. It was too damn good!

“Fuck, I forgot how good you taste,” he husked, wiping his lips as he pulled away. With another groan, he rose back up and leaned over her.

“Why did you stop?” she pouted, and propped herself up to reach his briefs. She only had one thing on her mind now, and that was his cock, so she pulled that last annoying piece of clothing down. Or at least she tried, as she didn't get it over his hard cock.

Instead, he pulled them down and then tugged at hers to make her lift her hips to get them off. “Can-Can you remove the spell?”

It took her a second to locate her wand on the bed; she even had to gasp as he couldn't resist running his fingers between her labia for another taste. Her hands trembled slightly from her tensed muscles, but she managed to lift the spell with the first attempt; she immediately felt a breeze of fresh air and then how the previous load started running again.

After adding a Contraception Spell, she put her wand out of harm's way and leaned back on the bed, hands on her breasts and biting her tongue as she saw him rubbing himself, spreading some of her juices on his cock. Need was all over his face, his eyes dark with desire as he saw the first drop of the previous load run out of her.

He entered her with one swift thrust, pushing her further onto the bed, only to pull back out. It was a deep, appreciative moan that escaped him at the sight. “This is so good...”

“Now fuck me, please!” She urged him on with her legs.

Yet, Draco at first kept a slow and deep pace, his hands on her thighs and repeating his words like a murmured mantra with each thrust.

“Draco, please! Fuck me! Take me as hard as you can!” Pansy was desperate now for her release, so she started rubbing her clit for additional sensation.

That was the push he needed to finally increase his pace and thrust into her hard and fast, holding on to her hips with a tight grip. “You like getting filled up, hm? I’m going to give you a big load.”

“Yes!” Her orgasm was so close now, she could feel her skin tingle all over. She was back massaging and fondling her breasts while he fucked her, pulling her nipples again and again.

“Come for me, Pans.”

“So close, so close,” she murmured, eyes now closed. “More.”

“More? Like this?” He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and thrust harder into her, pushing her deep into the mattress.

It was the angle she needed.

“FUCK! YES!” She bucked and moaned loudly as the orgasm took over, pushing her over the edge into a sea of sweet bliss, making her forget everything else for the longest of moments.

Just as she came down, Draco reached his own orgasm, grunting as he spilled everything he had into her. “Fuck, Pans...”

She took a deep breath when he was done, relishing in the after-orgasm high. “Totally worth it.”

“Yes.” He brought her legs back down and then pulled out; his lips curled into a satisfied grin when he saw the creamy fluid of his load slowing come out.

She sighed and ran her hands over her stomach, as every other piece of her skin was still overly sensitive. “You guys are the best fucks ever...”

He sat down next to her, letting out a deep breath before lying down as well. “You're not bad either.”

“Idiot.” She nudged him with a mocked scoff. “I know you worship my cunt, as eagerly as you ate me out tonight.”

“Maybe... But I like a good cock too. And we both agree that Theo definitely has a good one.”

“Oh yes.” She turned her head, only to be met with his adoring smile as he seemingly studied her. “What do you think we should do to make him feel an equal part in this?”

“Honestly, I don't know...”

“Yeah, me neither.” She propped herself up. “But now, I need to pee.”

“Cuddle?”

“A bit. But I want to sleep in my room...”

* * *

A few days later, Pansy was re-decorating the shop window of her little Artisan bakery in preparation of the upcoming Beltane festivities, putting an emphasis on her Ministry-approved fertility enhancing goods. The delicious looking fertility bread was the centrepiece of the decorations, and she was proud of it.

The doorbell rang, announcing another customer; Pansy smiled when she saw who had come in. Wiping her hands on her apron, she came over to the counter. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” Hermione smiled and leaned against the counter. “Had a great weekend…”

“Really?”

Hermione nodded, her smile broadening. “Remember when I told you that Ron was being weird and secretive?”

Pansy nodded. “Don’t tell me he discovered his romantic side…”

“He did! We had a little getaway weekend. It was like he realised he needs to step up a bit, so he took me to a little cottage in the south.”

“What? That’s wicked.” Pansy propped herself up with a grin. “If you want, I can add one of my _special_ cupcakes to your order… I’m barely able to keep up with the demand these days. One could think Beltane is the new Valentine’s Day.”

Chuckling, Hermione nodded as she watched Pansy pull up the box with her order. “By the way, did you know that the Prophet thinks you’re having an affair with Theo after they spotted you two in the streets on Saturday?”

Pansy sighed and placed the box on the counter. “Yeah, I know. People just don’t get that you can have an intimate relationship with more than one person… Or with someone of the same… you know.”

“Ugh, yes. Ginny was livid after that column on her date with… what was her name? I keep mixing the sisters up.”

“Astoria?”

“Yeah, her.” Hermione searched for her pouch.

“And everybody thinks Theo is my dirty secret, which frustrates him of course.”

“Yeah… I get that.” Hermione sighed and nodded in understanding. “What do I owe you for the order?”

Pansy checked the note and mentioned the price. “A special price for my most important customer–”

“Pansy, you can’t keep giving me a discount. Let me pay the full price.”

“You’re the reason why people buy in my shop, so no I won’t accept you paying the full price…”

“Fine.” Hermione chuckled and finally conceded with a shrug. “You know what? Why don’t you three come to the Beltane feast as my guests? Maybe it helps seeing you all together at an event, and more so as _my guests_.”

“I would love to come, but I can't guarantee for the boys.”

Hermione grabbed the box and turned towards the door. “See you there.”

“Yeah, see you there...” Pansy sighed but covered it with a smile. She wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea to show up as a trio, but maybe Granger was right and they really need to be seen together more, and be seen in company of people like her to finally get some acceptance for the lifestyle they've chosen.

However, Pansy didn't have much time to muse on the offer as the next customer just entered her bakery.

“Honey, I urgently need a batch of your cupcakes for Beltane!”

“Let me see what I have left, Bertha...”


	3. Looking The Most Ravished

“Guys, I'm dead.” With a deep, relieved breath, Pansy closed the door behind her as she finally made it back home, immediately chucking the shoes off her feet. “You wouldn't believe me, but the people stormed the bakery today...”

She heard a faint moan come from their shared living room area on the ground floor.

And another.

“Guys?” Intrigued, Pansy followed the string of moans and utterings, only to find Theo sprawled across the sofa, naked except for the shirt that was pushed all the way up. And Draco sat between his legs, sucking and blowing him with abandon.

Theo was immensely enjoying the attention, his eyes closed and with one hand fisting Draco's hair. “Gods, such a filthy mouth... So good.”

The sheer need in his husky voice made Pansy feel a jolt of arousal run through her; and watching them so into each other made her forget her own tiredness. Damn, she had forgotten how hot they were when they fucked each other!

Biting her lip, she came closer until she could walk around the sofa to get behind Theo who was still lost in the pleasure of Draco's wicked tongue.

“Fuck, yes!” Theo murmured, tightening his grip on Draco's head. “Let me fuck that throat! Can you take it?”

Pansy leaned down on the back of the sofa just as Draco looked up; a brief devious smile acknowledged her before he hummed his consent to Theo's request. His lips were all red and wet from the mix of saliva and precome, a beautiful mess.

“Having fun?” Pansy whispered as she placed the first kiss on Theo's neck. “Without me?”

Theo opened his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at her with eyes that were blown with need. Then he looked down to Draco between his legs who was more than willing to have his mouth fucked. “He has such an eager mouth...”

Even though Draco had signalled that he was ready, he still had to fight to relax his throat properly when Theo held his head closer and started thrusting deep.

“He loves your cock,” Pansy said and continued to leave hot kisses along Theo's neck while her hands teased his nipples; he was gone within moments, moaning louder and louder the closer he came to his release.

“FUCK!”

Intrigued, Pansy watched Draco swallow it all, his face red from the strain, yet not without a satisfied spark in his eyes when he finally pulled off with a _plop._ Breathing heavily, he wiped his lips before he straightened himself. “Hi, Pans.”

Theo sighed contentedly, cleaning his cock with a small nonverbal charm. “Damn, that was good.”

“I hope so,” Draco replied with a quick smirk. “You almost dislocated my jaw. Seven hells, I forgot you're a heavy thruster.”

“I want to get fucked too...” Pansy sucked that sweet spot on Theo's neck, delighting in the little spent moan she could elicit from him. “You know, you could fuck him while he fucks me... Fill his other hole too.”

“Pans...” Theo raised his arm to brush over her head. “I need a moment to be ready for anything more. Just fuck him. I want to watch. And maybe fuck you afterwards.”

With a groan, Draco leaned over Theo, joining her in placing hot kisses on his neck. “I only fuck her if you fuck _me_ afterwards. I want your cock in me.”

“You're killing me, damn it!” Theo let out in mock exasperation, yet started palming Draco's obvious bulge.

“I know you have enough plugs,” Pansy replied, playing with his earlobe. “Bring them and I'll prepare him for you, stretch that little hole for you until he begs for you to fuck him...”

“Yes,” Draco husked as he grew more impatient and fumbled his trousers open for Theo to slip in.

Pansy looked up when she heard him moan in response to Theo obliging and teasing him. She ran her hand through his messed-up hair before pulling him away from Theo for a kiss. She was met with eagerness, relishing in the feel of his still slightly puffed lips against hers; there was still a faint taste of Theo's cum from the earlier blow job.

She barely noticed Theo slipping from beneath them, getting on his feet with a groan; she was too invested in the damn addictive kiss with Draco who was by now leaning even more over the sofa to reach her.

He leaned on one hand, using the other to pull her top up, getting it as high as possible without breaking the kiss. A small appreciative moan escaped him with the first touch of her breasts, fondling it through the lacy fabric of her bra.

“Wait,” she husked between kisses and let go of his hair to hastily pull her top over her head and discard it carelessly into some corner, more than eager to continue where she broke off.

“Bra too.” He pulled a strap down before letting his fingers run along the seams.

“Take your shirt off,” she replied, biting her lip as she slowly moved her hands behind her back. “And everything else too. I want to play a bit...”

He eagerly removed his shirt, revealing his damn delicious upper body, covered in faint scars. But he waited until she had joined him on his side of the sofa, his eyes fixed on her bra that she slowly opened hook for hook until it hung loosely on her shoulders.

He pulled the lacy piece off her as soon as he could reach her, fingers worshipping her nipple area with the softest of brushes and small slaps.

“Hmm... Don't be so soft.” With a devious smirk, she presented her breasts by pressing her arms together before reaching for his open trousers.

He slapped them harder, leaving a brief red area where his hand had landed; it made her moan deeply and she hastily pulled his trousers down to get more access to his groin.

“Yes! Again...” Fingers pulling at the seam of his briefs, she leaned her head back in delight when he repeated the slap, leaving a wonderful sting on her skin. She gasped when a wet finger softly circled her hardened nipples.

Theo returned, placing a small box with toys on the sofa table before joining them, standing behind Pansy. He slapped her still covered arse before nuzzling her neck, making her crazy with hot, sucking kisses; his other hand found their way to her front, fumbling with the button.

“Mine,” Draco said with a possessive drawl, pushing Theo's hand away. “You can watch...”

Pansy took a deep breath as she started to feel a little high from the attention. “Theo, please. You said you'd watch...”

With a sigh, Theo stopped sucking her neck, yet couldn't resist squeezing her arse and briefly grind into it. “You're just so damn hot. I wish I could fuck you both at the same time.”

She was glad when he let go of her and took a step back to sit down in the armchair, with full view of them. Only now did she realise that he was only wearing his tank top which of course didn't hide that his cock seemed to come back to life, looking half erect. Damn, she needed to get Draco to the same state of undress immediately!

She surprised him by pushing him onto the sofa and eagerly pulling his briefs down as far as she could to get access to that damn cock of his; he helped her get the briefs off, only to rub his member as soon as it was free.

He was leaking precum, and Pansy licked her lips at the view as she wrapped her hand around the base, gently pushing his away. She delighted in his moans when she let her tongue run over the length, teasing the slit at the tip until he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Fuck...”

She took the tip into her mouth, sucking it like a thick lollipop while she kept pumping the base with her hand, carefully adding her nails every time she ran down. However, she didn't plan to make him come this way, so after a few more strokes, she pulled off with a wet _plop_ and sat up.

A glance over to Theo showed that he was already playing with his balls, palming his cock, yet attempting to resist taking it into his fist.

She pulled down her trousers and panties before placing herself on Draco's lap, moaning when her labia came in contact with his cock; to add to the sensation, she moved her hips, running her damn wet labia along his member, teasing them both endlessly.

“Damn, Pans!” Draco pulled her towards him for a kiss just as he responded to her grinding rhythm, pushing against her. “Sit up, please.”

But she didn't stop her grinding, relishing the jolts of pleasure running through her every time his cock rubbed against her clit; instead, she even intensified it as she trailed hot kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking hard enough to leave bruises. “Too good...”

“Just slap her arse already,” Theo threw in with a heedy voice, barely suppressing a moan. “Hard.”

“Yes!” The sting of the first slap on her arse cheek was so good, sending a fucking intense wave of pleasure through her body, so she had to stop her nibbling and sucking of his neck. “Again.”

The second slap was just as wonderful, pushing her close to the edge for the briefest of moments. “More, please...”

“Then lift your arse,” Draco replied, gently brushing over the area he had just slapped, “and I'll fuck you–”

“Let me slap her.” Theo ran his fingers now over her small back, leaving a small, wet trail on her skin before added another slap to the already sensitive area, making her moan loudly.

After a deep breath, and because she was craving it by now, Pansy lifted her hips enough for Draco to align his cock with her entrance before she slowly lowered herself onto him, inch for inch.

Too fucking good!

“Now fuck him, my dear.” Theo slapped her again, which made her cry out before she started moving.

Hands on the back of the sofa now, she leaned over Draco as she increased her grinding, head thrown back. “Please, please... Don't stop.”

She was gone as soon Draco started fondling and sucking her breasts. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through her, and with each slap from Theo she saw stars as it pushed her closer and closer to her release.

She craved it by now.

It was so close, she could taste it.

That sweet abyss.

So, she rode faster on Draco's cock, almost mercilessly as she chased that elusive release.

Yet, it still took her by surprise when it finally came, taking over her senses and pushing her into a different sphere for the longest of moments.

Riding it out, she let herself fall on Draco who held her and brushed over her back, repeatedly fisting her hair whenever he came close enough.

“Damn,” Theo grunted between heavy pants, and moments later, he came as well, spilling everything on her back. “I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have watched...”

“S'okay,” Pansy murmured, slowly coming down. She turned her head after a content sigh to look at Theo. “Strap...”

“Pans, no. It's okay.” Draco shook his head, his hands now running over her thighs. “I can just–”

“No. We have the rule that everyone deserve an orgasm. You too.” She propped herself up and leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath, then I'll take care of you, my dear.”

Pansy hurried to fetch the strap-on in her room, although she did make a quick stop to pee and cast a the same cleaning spell on herself that Theo had used earlier, and then cast it on the strap-on as well to make sure.

“That size okay?” Eager to continue, she returned to the living room, the strap-on in her hand. However, she stopped halfway into the room when she noticed Draco kneeling on the sofa, head buried in the back rest.

While she was upstairs, Theo apparently had started on working up Draco, spreading his arse cheeks open to finger it; the lube tube lay next to him on the sofa, and he was rigorously teasing and playing with Draco's hole.

She joined them just as Theo was pushing a first finger in, making Draco gasp into the sofa cushion and hold still for a moment before he pushed against Theo's hand.

“So eager, are we?” Theo said with a smirk, holding Draco in place as he pushed his finger in all the way; his smirk broadened in satisfaction when he hit the prostate and caused Draco to moan deeply. “What did you say?”

Draco turned his head, panting heavily. A brief smile showed when he saw Pansy before he was lost again to the sensations of Theo's finger stroking his prostate.

Just as Pansy finished adjusting the strap-on around her waist, she saw Draco sneak a hand down and wrap around his heavily leaking cock and rub it. However, she stopped him by taking hold of his hand and pulling his head up. “No. I take care of you.”

He was sweaty and looked strained, a sign that he was close to the edge. Yet, he still responded hungrily when she kissed him, claiming her lips with a desperate eagerness, moaning every time Theo pushed in and reached the prostate.

“Three fingers now,” Theo said, “and such needy hole. Want me to make you come like this?”

“No!” Pansy replied, breaking off her kiss with Draco who nodded desperately. She got up and Summoned the lube bottle to prepare the strap-on, warningly glaring at Theo.

“Please...”

“He's so close, Pans!”

But to her relief, Theo did remove his fingers from Draco's hole, and she took over his spot.

“Don't fucking stop!” Draco drawled with a disappointed husk. “Just let me–”

But she didn't let him finish and pulled his hips down to meet hers and placed the tip of the strap-on dildo on his hole, so that it was teasing the muscle ring. The gasp she heard coming from Draco was delicious, and it grew louder when she started to push in, only to end in a deep moan.

Theo stood behind her, watching her fuck their mate over her shoulders, with his arms wrapped around her waist. “So good...”

“Yes! More!” Draco's words were almost lost in another moan. He was fisting the sofa cushion by now and met each of her thrusts with utter need.

“One day, I'll fuck you while you fuck him,” Theo whispered, his breath gently tickling her ear; the sheer idea let a hot shiver run down her spine. He moved to kneel down next to her, only to reach for Draco's cock that was now rubbing over the fabric of the sofa.

Draco cried out at the touch, whimpering desperate nothings into the cushions.

And a few deep thrusts from Pansy later, he finally came with a grunt and a deep sigh, spilling all over Theo's hand and the sofa.

Pansy gently brushed over the small of his back, as she carefully started to pull out; yet, Draco still whimpered at the loss as soon as the dildo was out.

“It might take him a moment to get back down,” Theo said as he helped her open the strap, his hand still partly covered in cum. “Must have been an intense one.”

“Yeah.” She nodded with a smile before she kissed him on the cheek. “We love you both, my dear.”

He sighed, albeit rather contentedly from the previous sex, and glanced over to Draco who was about to sit up. “I know. It's just sometimes... you know?”

“I get it.” She placed the strap-on next to the box with the other toys, ready for cleaning later. “That's what I wanted to talk about when I came home earlier.”

“What?” Draco said, climbing off the sofa with a groan, looking about the most ravished of them all, but also with the biggest satisfied grin on his face.

“Granger invited us to the Beltane festivities, all of us. Let's do that.”

“Pans–”

“I mean it. Let them see that we three are together as a group. I want them to know that I love both of you equally. That you are both my boyfriends and no one is anyone's _little dirty secret_...”

They both kissed her cheeks in response, which ended in a big hug.

“Imagine them seeing _us_ on a date, mate,” Theo then said with a smirk, nudging Draco.

“Oh, you two would give them a feast,” Pansy replied, smiling broadly, and made a step back. “But now, I do need to pee and take a shower.”

When she turned at the door to the corridor, she saw Theo handling her strap-on while Draco leaned on him from behind in what looked like a tired hug; they both smiled at something Theo said, and her heart made a small happy jump at the picture.

* * *

Beltane itself was a beautiful spring day, and the warmth of the day lingered on in the evening, inviting everyone to go outside and celebrate the day.

As always, Pansy had to wait for the men to join her at the meeting points, as they always took ages until they thought they looked presentable.

However, her waiting was shortened when she saw Astoria arrive; for a second, she looked disoriented, which was normal after an Apparition, but then she put on a smile when she discovered Pansy and came up to her.

“Well, hello! Nice to see you,” Astoria said as she reached Pansy. “You're waiting for someone, I guess?”

“Yeah, as always...” Pansy nodded, briefly adoring the dark green jumpsuit Astoria was wearing, as it made her look gorgeous. “I may have caught the two most vain wizards ever. You have a date too, I guess?”

Now Astoria blushed and pushed a stranded behind her back. “Sort of. I just hope they are here...”

Pansy grinned and leaned forward after a quick glance around. “I'm pretty sure _they_ are. But I don't want to hold you up...”

“See you later?”

“See you later.”

Pansy barely finished those words when the next set of guests arrived, and to her relief, it was her two men, looking all casual but damn hot in their linen suits. “Don't ever tell me again I make you wait.”

They both chuckled as they joined her, and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

“We love you too, Pans,” Draco said as he offered his arm. “And you look wonderful tonight.”

As Theo also offered his arm on her other side, she accepted them both. Although, the aspect of walking into the area of the festivities like this suddenly made her heart race in sheer apprehension, and she had to take a deep breath to fight the brief panic back down.

If they wanted to be accepted, they had to be seen together. And this was the first step.

Heads did indeed turn when they entered the area, and Pansy saw quite a few people exchange surprised and confused looks with their neighbours; yet, she couldn't see any outright disapproval or malice in their faces as they walked through the area to reach Hermione's spot.

“I thought she had an affair with _him..._ ”

“Have you tried her cupcakes? They are delicious!”

“But didn't the Prophet write that she was engaged to Malfoy?” a girl whispered as they walked past her, but she was nudged in the side by her neighbour. “Ugh. Lucky her.”

After a few minutes, they reached Hermione's corner and were immediately greeted with quite a few smiles and raised bottles of beer.

Hermione came over, smiling broadly, and looking stunning in what looked like a navy summer dress flowing around her frame. “You made it!”

“Thanks for the invitation,” Pansy replied and gave her a half-hug. “I'm sorry if we stole the show tonight with our arrival...”

“Here, guys.” With a welcoming grin, Harry brought a couple of beers for the men. “Make yourself comfortable at the table.”

“Yeah, that was quite an entrance,” Ron added as it got up to make space for them. “So you really are like... together?”

Hermione reached over to slap him on the shoulder to Pansy's amusement. “I told you. And stop being so nosy.”

Both Draco and Theo laughed, then Draco leaned on the table. “Didn’t know you were into watching men kiss?”

“It's okay. We knew there would be questions,” Pansy said after sending them a mock glare, but then couldn’t help but smile.

“Still.” Hermione shrugged apologetically and then turned to find a spot for them to sit. “What do you want to drink? We mostly have beer, but we also have a few bottles of wine, and of course stronger stuff.”

“Yes, wine would be fine.” Seeing her men chat with the others, Pansy finally relaxed and followed Hermione to the table with the drinks.

“To a great night!” Hermione handed her a glass of red wine that had a beautiful burgundy colour. “May we be blessed with good food, great sex, and good men in our lives.”

“To all of it!”


End file.
